Shakin' It and Kickin' It
by Maddi3Inator
Summary: Rocky and CeCe just moved to Seaford! They meet a really nice girl, Kim. Rocky and CeCe soon try out for the new dance show. Shake It Up, Seaford. Kim also tried out for fun. But what happens when Kim's family really needs the money? Her father's in the hospital. Will she make the show or fail? What happens when Rocky falls for Jack will Kim get jealous?
1. Newcomers

**I don't own Shake It Up! Or Kickin' it! Or anything else.**

Rocky and CeCe were BFF's. They never did anything without each other. Nothing could break them apart.

"Rocky! I can't believe we're living together!" CeCe said jumping up and down. Her fiery red curls were bouncing up and down. She stopped jumping and the smile faded from her face quickly.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked as she walked out the bathroom with a big brown box.

"I'll miss Shake It Up, Chicago." CeCe said. Shake It Up, Chicago was a dance show they were on. CeCe and Rocky enjoyed dancing. They actually met in dance class.

"CeCe they have a Shake It Up, Seaford!" Rocky reassured her.

"Really?!" CeCe said beginning to jump up and down again.

"Okay fireball, you better help me un-pack or we're going to leave you behind." Rocky teased.

CeCe smiled and began packing.

Meanwhile, in Seaford, California. The Bobby Wassabi Dojo was in full buzz. In a week it was their first tournament of the new season.

Kim was in the zone. She put on her hot pink earbuds and they blasted with the latest tune of her favorite singer, Ricky Weaver. She kicked the practice dummy with all her power. _Hiya! _Soon she realized she was the only one in the dojo. Darkness streamed through the windows.

Kim plopped down on the light blue mat. She was exhausted. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. She may had dozed off. The voice of someone startled her.

"Hey Kim." She heard the voice.

She opened her eyes to see Jack. "Ugh, you scared me!" Kim said.

Jack held out his hand to help her up. Kim took his hand and pulled herself up.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked, as she took the hot pink earbuds out her ear.

"I was going to ask you that. Rudy asked me to lock up." Jack said as he dangled a keychain from his hands.

"Well, I'm going to change." Kim said as she walked into the locker room.

Not so long after that Kim came out. She was wearing a light blue tank-top and black skinny jeans and black leather boots.

"Let's go." She said as she took her duffle bag off the bench Jack was sitting on.

Kim never seen the mall like this. It was so dark.

"Well, see you later." Kim said. She took out her IPhone and looked at the time. 9:30. Kim's past curfew. No one knew this about Kim.

Ever since her mother died her father's been depressed.

Depressed as in drinking himself silly every night, and slapping around his daughters. Kim's little sister Kat is only five.

So Kim's the one who takes the hit. Kim raced home as soon as she reached her house she noticed the house next to hers. The _For Sale_ sign was gone.

As Kim walked into her house she saw her father in front of her. As usual he smelled of booze and smoke.

"Dad, I-,"Kim started.

Her father interrupted her.

All Kim could remember was coming home.

She woke up the next morning in her bed.

She was still in the clothes she wore yesterday night.

"Kimmy?" She heard a shrill voice say in the hall.

"Yeah Kat?" Kim said.

"Daddy said to wake up." Kat said as she stepped inside her room.

Kat was wearing a pink sundress and gold sandals. Her golden blonde hair were in a curly pony tail.

"I'll be right down." Kim said as she shook herself awake.

Kat left in a fluster.

Kim touched her head. Which was throbbing from pain. Kim sucked it up like she always did.

She walked into her bathroom.

She opened her cabinet to a variety of pills.

Kim had problems. She only kept her place if she had them all every morning.

Kim walked back into her room and picked out a dark pink tank top and black denim shorts. She changed into them and put on pink sandals. She stared at her freshly polished black toe nails.

Meanwhile, Rocky and CeCe were getting settled into their new home.

Rocky woke up to CeCe hitting a pillow on her head.

"Okay, WHAT?!" Rocky said and shot up from her bed.

"Get up! Our first day of school is today!" CeCe replied

"CeCe I've never seen you so excited about school." Rocky replied.

"These people haven't seen style yet. Don't you remember that dude on the corner yesterday?" CeCe implied.

"That was a hobo." Rocky replied.

"Ohh." CeCe said.

Rocky rolled her eyes and climbed out of her neon blankets.

Later CeCe and Rocky were in the kitchen. They were enjoying the breakfast they ate every morning. A banana.

CeCe was wearing the usual, a white shirt with a pink kiss on it. And bright purple pants and sparkly boots. Rocky was wearing a purple sweater with yellow pants and white sneakers.

They left and walked 5 blocks to their new school, Seaford High.

They walked into what looked nothing liked J. Hughes High.

Rocky and CeCe walked over to a row of sky blue lockers labeled 345 and 346.

A pretty girl with long blonde hair walked over to them.

"Hi." Rocky said to the girl.

"Oh, hi. I'm Kim." The girl said.

"I'm Rocky and this is my bestfriend Cece. We just moved here." Rocky said.

"Do you guys live at 345 Twist Avenue?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" CeCe said.

"I live right next door to you guys!" Kim said.


	2. The Push

Kim, Rocky and CeCe were walking through the mall. They bought smoothies from Falafel Fil's and sat in the courtyard.

"Hey, do you know where they hold auditions for Shake It Up, Seaford?" CeCe asked before taking a sip from her pomegranate smoothie.

"Um yeah, why?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we used to be on Shake It Up, Chicago! Before we moved. And dancing is pretty much or lives so-"Rocky said.

"We just love dancing!" CeCe interrupted.

"Wow, cool. I would try out to but I have Karate Class." Kim said.

"Karate? CeCe and I tried that before. But she quit because she got beat up by a 9 year old!" Rocky said with a smirk.

"I didn't quit because of that! I broke a _nail!_" CeCe said.

Kim smiled. She looked at her phone.

"Um, I got to go!" Kim said and left in a fluster.

"What was that about?" Rocky asked as soon as Kim left.

CeCe shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's check out the mall!" CeCe said and took her bright purple back pack off the ground.

Kim made it home just in time.

Her father was on the couch taking his daily nap.

He reeked of booze and smoke and like he never had taken a shower.

He almost looked peacefully to Kim.

Kim walked into the kitchen stepping over her cat who was napping.

She opened the cabinets and pulled out the ingredients she would use to make her family dinner.

Her father had woken up from his nap.

He walked in the kitchen and saw his daughter busy at work.

He nodded his head and walked upstairs to see his other daughter.

It was after dinner and Kim was upstairs texting Rocky and CeCe.

Then her father poked his head inside her room.

"Kim we're out of milk, go get some." He demanded.

"Dad it's too late for that." Kim replied.

"Excuse me?" He asked offended.

"Your so unfair! Get your own stupid milk!" Kim said and walked out her room and pushed pass her father.

He followed her angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He said.

"Your such an idiot! Ever since mom died you've been nothing but-" Kim was cut off.

With a strong push of her father she fell down the stairs.


	3. The Fight

Rocky and CeCe entered their new school.

They walked to their locker and noticed Kim wasn't there to greet them.

"Hey where's Kim?" Rocky asked as she began to put her curly brown hair into a bun.

Jack walked past to hear what Rocky asked. He stopped and walked back to them.

"Kim called me. She's in the hospital she fell down the stairs." Jack said earning weird looks from Rocky and CeCe.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Wow, Kim is a total klutz." CeCe said with a chuckle.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right here!" Rocky said before slamming her locker shut and walking away.

CeCe sighed. Her bestfriend always served justice.

In math class Rocky couldn't help but feel nervous. Jack always made her feel this way.

Jack was the smooth type of guy. He could get any girl. To Rocky that special girl was Kim.

Rocky was too busy fantasizing a life with Jack.

Of course Miss. Spellini had to call her name twice. Rocky felt her face burning as all the other kids chuckle, including Jack.

Rocky buried her face in the text book. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes.

She asked her Miss. Spellini if she could go to the bathroom. Miss Spellini gave her permission.

Rocky couldn't reach the bathroom fast enough. Hot tears began streaming down her face.

She had a huge lump in her throat. She could barely breathe.

As she reached the bathroom she ran in the stall and locked herself in there. She began to sob like a baby.

She's only sixteen years old. She's already obsessing over a boy. Something about Jack just made her _love_ him. She couldn't hide the feeling.

After she was finished with her melt-down she opened her stall door.

She heard a toilet flush and out came CeCe.

CeCe stopped dead I her tracks when she saw Rocky. Rocky's eyes were red like they were I allergy season.

"What's wrong Rocks?" CeCe asked walking up to Rocky. She got a quick look in her eye. "Have you been crying?" CeCe asked.

Rocky rolled her eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror. It was _that_ obvious.

"I can't go into class looking like this!" Rocky said, walking up to the mirror. She splashed cold water on her face.

"Why were you crying?"

"Why do you care?" Rocky snapped.

CeCe stepped back offended.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you _care_? Cece can you just back off! This is my problem! I don't need your help to fix it! Just mind your own fucking business!"

Rocky walked out the bathroom. Guilt washed over her. Why did she have to talk to her bestfriend like that?

Rocky felt like she was going to cry again. She swallowed the lump in her throat and went on moving.

Meanwhile, Kim wasn't feeling so good.

She was stuck in the hospital with a broken ankle. She just wanted to yell out her dad did it!

Her heart didn't just come to it.

Kim was healthy enough you be propped upon a pillow and read a book.

The door opened and in came Kim's father.

He cleaned up nice, he walked up to Kim and got closer.

Kim could smell the alcohol on his breathe

"This is what happens when you disobey me." He said coldly and left.

Kim felt a chill run up her spine.


End file.
